Gods That Howl
by peacepost
Summary: Her howl rung out through the territory, the cold winters breath breathing down her shoulder. She stares down at the once alive body, and put her nose to it. It was still warm, tears streamed down her face as her love seemed to just float through her grasp. "Why him?" She howled.
1. Wolves

**Wolves**

 **Alpha Female:** Delta

 **Alpha Male:** Red

 **Beta Female:** Luna

 **Beta Male:** Stag

 **Healer** : Stone (Male)

 **Hunters:**

Wind (Female)

Jay (Female)

Talon (Male)

Gust (Male)

Jade (Female)

Tulip (Female)

Sap (Male)

 **Guards:**

Racer (Male)

Vixen (Female)

Nettle (Male)

Swoop (Male)

Daisy (Female)

Rabbit (Male)

Comet (Female)

 **Nursers (all Female):**

Rose

Fern

Doe

Snow

 **To~Be's (Pups in training, after they have been weaned):**

Splash (Male) (Guard To~Be)

Willow (Female) (Hunter To~Be)

Oak (Male) (Hunter To~be)

 **Pups:**

Tiny (Female)

Magpie (Female)

Quartz (Female)

Eagle (Male)


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Her howl rung out through the territory, the cold winters breath breathing down her shoulder. She stares down at the once alive body, and put her nose to it. It was still

warm, tears streamed down her face as her love seemed to just float through her grasp. "Why him!?" She howled. 

...

Another wolf rustled through a juniper bush a few minutes later. "Delta, please calm down, Thorn is dead you can't change that..." Delta looked up at the other wolf. "Luna

you don't understand, Thorn was the Alpha male, and my love!"Luna sighed and trotted away. 

...

While Delta wept for her dead mate a breeze swept by and it sounded like a voice. "Please don't cry my dear Delta, it breaks me apart." Delta stared around. "Thorn!?"

She recognized who it was, but she looked at his body, now turning cold as clay. "Wait Thorn your dead, it can't be you..." No reply. It was myself she thought... Or was  
it...

...

 **OK so how did you like my prologue, it was probably too short, or was it difficult to understand? Maybe it was not you type of story, please review, I**

 **like honest answers even if their rude... so go ahead! This was a test chapter, that's why its the prologue.**


	3. The New Alpha

**Chapter 1:**

 **The New Alpha**

The winds howl rung out over the snow and ice. The wolves of the tribe sat on this cold winter day waiting for the Betas and Alphas to howl their speech of who will be the new Male alpha after the first, Warren, who died a week earlier.

"All wolves of the tribe" a voice rung out from the top of howler rock."Today, we will name a new male alpha!" Delta's voice broke at the end of her sentence. "I say these words under the name of our god, Lupa and Conri, who will look upon this wolf with judgment." Delta quivered at her words a small tear ran down her cheeks. " This wolf is named Red!" Her eyes dry up just a bit then she howls the end the ceremony. Red was shocked, he thought it would be a guard who became the new alpha. The ceremony was done now so he cant complain. "well I better move my stuff then..." Red walked to the hunters den and got his rabbit furs and moss. Every wolf hunter said goodbye, as though he were leaving. Racer trotted towards him with a stern look on his muzzle. "You better not get to close to Delta bro shes mine! I was suppose to be Alpha! ME not you!" Red was thrown back by his tone of voice. And he grabbed his stuff and left.

Delta whimpered as she realized that she was so pitifully embarrassed. " Warren would have fixed my speech, I'm so horrible at this." She sighed as she totted to her nest after stopping for a dink in her pool of water in her den. Luna walked in soon after watching Delta with worried eyes as she slept. "My dear sister I can't imagine what it is that you are going through." She looked over at Stag "I really can't." She walked to her nest and fell asleep by her mate, Stag.

The next morning after Red had slept his last night in the Hunters den, he finally moved to the Alpha and Beta's Den. He stood in awe as he stared around in the room under howler rock. The sparkling stalagmites and stalactites with tiny white quartz on the walls making it have light even if the emergency exit make it have light too. He saw two water pools like waterfalls dripping from the mountain walls, fresh and clean. He also saw the nests, this did not awe-struck him as much. There was two nests on one side, perfectly maintained, then the other two the west wall. One not maintained but the other was perfectly maintained. He smelled over both nests, Delta's was the not maintained one, he kinda figured, and Warren's, now his, was the other. It still had his scent, he decided to make a new nest. To let Delta have his smell in her mind as long as she could. It was going stale though, so his scent will not be there for long.

Delta walked out of her den and blinked in the bright light. Her fur around her eyes were matted from her tears. She looked over and Luna was on howler rock assigning duties for today. Red was over by the to~be den talking to Sap, Willow's trainer. Stag, he was just laying in the sunning rocks by the medicine den. Delta felt like doing that too so she trotted over said hi and fell asleep on the sunning rocks. When she woke up Stag was gone, so was everyone else. She couldn't smell anyone, she called out. "Anyone there!" she howled out. "Yes my sweet?" A voice replied. Delta stared around. "Warren is that you! Please let it be you, I love you, I miss you!" she started crying. A wolf with a dark pelt, a gray stomach and chest, then the muzzle was white. She stared in awe at him it was Warren, with a glittery aura around him. "Delta, I have not left you my love, and it is me." Delta's jaw was gaping open wide. Warren fell in beside her and nuzzled her nose then rubbed her neck with his. "Wake up!, Wake up!" a howl rung in her ear. She blinked and her eyes were focusing. She was surrounded by the wolves Luna, Stag, Red, Racer, Comet, and Willow. She looked around, and asked "What happened." Then Luna walked forward. "You almost stopped breathing when Stag checked on you, so we tried to wake you up." Delta understood, but did not say anything about the dream, was it a dream?


	4. Moonlight Calls

**Moonlight Calls**

Delta was bewildered, she had not known it was a dream. She stared around. "So I'm in the Healers den..." Delta commented. Luna bent her head, and said " I thought you would die..." she started to cry. "I thought you would leave me like Mom and Dad left us" Stag walked up to her and brushed his muzzle along her neck calming her. Luna was calmed, but she had kept tearing up. "I would never leave you, my dear younger sister. Mother and Father did what was needed." Delta licked her sisters forehead. This however she did not actually know, what if she died like her parents did that fateful night. She did not want to see her sister cry so she got up still dizzy from that weird "dream" and nuzzled her then walked out going to her den.

Red paced around in the Healers den by Deltas not moving body. "Oh how did this happen?!" He said. "We don't know so don't ask for the 100th time!" Said Stone the healer. Red looked around, the smell of so many herbs in one place clouded his senses. Luna then said something, he couldn't hear her though he was too worried. Them all of a sudden Delta's voice sounded out. "What happened?" Red was so relived. He hears Luna telling her something that shocked him. "You almost stopped breathing when Stag checked on you, so we tried to wake you up." That wasn't it though, she said "I thought you would leave me like Mom and Dad left up." Red had always thought that their parents were Wind and Swoop. They were still here though, what did she mean? Then came a almost windy voice that was to quiet to hear. Then Delta got up and walked away. He went after her but Luna went out first then Stag stopped me. I looked at him his eyes full of understanding and sorrow, that made him relies he had to stop and go the other way.

"Delta..." A wispy voice woke me. "Follow my voice..." it trailed off like an echo. It was a full moon after the gathering when she was greeted by this voice. She followed it cautiously at first then ran for it. "Over here..." It called again. It led me to " _The Forest of Silence"_ then to " ** _Accaila's pond"_** **The voice stopped until I got there. "Drink the water..." it said and I could feel it smiling down my shoulder. "No..." I said. "I will not fall in love, I know the Curse Of Accaila's pond." I said in a panicked voice. "I don't want to fall in love. Thorn was my only true love!" Then the moons bright light shined down and "Just you wait, I will make you drink the water if its the last thing I do!..." The moon's light disappeared under the cover of the clouds and Delta ran back to camp and into her den. The voice did not call since that Moonlit night, but it watched and waits for the right time to call again. Only once the moon is full can it call for Delta, and convince her to listen and drink the water.**


End file.
